


The Immortals of Soho

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Julie discovers that the strange bookshop owner and his "friend" are immortal, so she confronts them about it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Immortals of Soho

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this stemmed from a discord that I was in for a day or so and this is what became of it.

"Is it just me, or do you get the feeling that Mr. Fell and his . . . friend are immortal?" Julie asked.  
"Immortals don't exist, idiot. If they did, we'd all be immortal," Ivy replied.   
Julie shrugged in response. Of course, it was only a theory, but it wasn't like it was coming from nowhere.  
Mr. Fell's red headed friend (though she suspected there was something else going on there, but that was a different conversation) drove a Bentley from 1934 (she'd looked it up) and only ever drove the Bentley. Of course, the man could have inherited it or bought it from somewhere, but he had the sort of care for it that she only ever saw men who'd had the car for years had. She suspected that in the red-headed man's case, he'd had it since right off the conveyor belt.   
The pair also tended to stick to themselves. She couldn't imagine any reason to only speak to one person for your entire life. Unless, of course, you were immortal and the other person was also immortal. Because stupid mortals would never understand living forever. Not to mention that there'd be a whole mess when a mortal died if you got emotionally attached.  
Mr. Fell's fashion sense was also quite outdated. He dressed in a vest with a bow tie. For all the time she'd been going to A.Z. Fell and Co, she'd never even seen him away from it at all. And let's be honest, forever is a long time to figure out what you like. Fashionably speaking anyway. Not to mention that it would be petty to stay up to date on fashion trends.  
Mr. Fell also seemed to have a surplus of knowledge on every imaginable subject. Something that would probably just happen naturally over living through scientific discoveries and such.  
Photographs and paintings that Julie had found also suggested that Mr. Fell and his friend had been around for a long time. The pair was even together in one of them. She refused to believe that it was only a coincidence.  
She had plenty of proof that they were immortal. All she needed was confirmation. So, she decided to do what any reasonable person would do.   
She asked them.  
She decided to try and go in when the store was closed. However, she realized as soon as she knocked that this whole thing was probably a mistake. Obviously Mr. Fell wouldn't be happy to know that his secret had gotten out.  
"We are quite firmly closed!" Mr. Fell called without opening the door. She sighed. She'd come this far, she wasn't about to give up now, so she knocked again. This time, Mr. Fell opened the door. "My dear, knocking more than once isn't going to change my mind. Come back some other time." Mr. Fell tried to close the door, but Julie stuck her foot in the way so he couldn't.  
"I don't want books," Julie said. "I want to speak to you."   
"Well, spit it out then," Aziraphale said, glancing over his shoulder.   
"I know your secret."  
"My . . . secret?" Mr. Fell asked in confusion. Julie nodded. The red headed man appeared behind Me. Fell.   
"What's going on?"  
"She claims to know my secret," Mr. Fell said. "I can't imagine what secret she's on about though." Mr. Fell shook his head.   
"Just let me in and I will explain," Julie said. Mr. Fell looked to the red headed man. The red head huffed but nodded.   
"Make it quick," he spat. Mr. Fell stepped aside to allow Julie to walk in. The pair whispered to each other as they led her to the backroom. They shut the door behind her.   
"Well?" The red-head asked impatiently.  
"You're immortal," Julie stated. The men exchanged a nervous glance.  
"I don't think-" Julie pulled out the one photograph of them.   
"I told you that was a bad idea," the red-head hissed. Mr. Fell shook his head.   
"Oh hush," he said. Mrm Fell grabbed the photograph. "Look, it's not even us," Mr. Fell said, knowing it was a lie. The red-head hissed something in Mrm Fell's ear.  
"I want to know everything," Julie said.   
"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Fell asked.   
"Teach me about the world. Please?"  
"That's what schools are for," Mr. Fell said. "My dear, it is not my responsibility to fill in the gaps in your education."  
"We are not a fucking free tutoring service," the red-head said. He took a step towards her. "I think you have quite overstayed the little welcome that you had."  
"But-" The Man grabbed her and lifted her off the floor.   
"You weren't welcome to begin with. And to come in here demanding a history lesson is rude. Get out." Julie looked to Mr. Fell for support, but he said nothing. As soon as the man put her down, she dashed out the door as quickly as her feet could carry her.  
Just a few days later, Mr. Fell and the red-head supposedly died in a car crash. A month or so later, a man who looked exactly like Mr. Fell came to the bookshop under claims of being Mr. Fell's nephew.   
Of course, Julie didn't believe him for a second

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
